


First Kiss

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Imagine One-Shots [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Kinda Fluffy, Kissing, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine having never been kissed and asking Adam to teach you</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine gif (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/72812953999)  
> Dirty Supernatural Imagines (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com) owns the gif, not me  
> All mistakes are my own

_He’s gonna say no. He’s gonna think you’re stupid. He’s gonna laugh at you._

You look over at Adam, who was relaxing, drinking a beer, not paying any attention to you.

_You’re going to look like a complete fool if you ask him this._

“Oh, shut up.” You mutter to yourself. You stand up and walk over to Adam, who turns and smiles up at you.

“Hey.” You say, trying to keep your nerves down as the inner voices kept telling you how stupid you were for doing this. “Do you…do you mind if I ask you something…kinda strange?” You ask, sitting down by him.

“Yeah…what’s up?” Adam shrugs, turning his full attention to you.

“OK…um…I’ve never…been kissed before.” You say, keeping a watch on Adam’s reactions.

His eyes widen a little. “Never?” He asks.

“Never.” You admit.

“So what does this have to do with me?” He asks.

“Well…I was wondering…if…you’d…you know…” You shrug, looking at him a little embarrassed.

“You know what?” He asks, a small smile playing on his face.

“You’re making me fucking actually say it, you shit.” You scoff in disbelief, your own small smile on your face. “I was wondering if you can teach me how to kiss?” You ask in one breath.

“You want me…” Adam says, leaning a little forward. “…to teach you how to kiss?” He grins and pulls you forward, onto his lap, and you straddle him.

Your heart starts to beat a little quicker, being so close to Adam, and he smiles, wrapping his hands around the nape of your neck.

“First, you have to be intimate.”

Your hands curl around Adam’s head, running through his hair.

“This intimate enough?” You ask.

“Perfect. Second, close your eyes.”

You shut your eyes and give a smile.

“Lean forward.” Adam instructs, and he maneuvers you head closer, until your foreheads are touching, and he tilts his head slightly, and presses his lips to yours.

Your eyes open in surprise, shocked from the softness of Adam’s lips, but soon your eyes close again, and you melt into the kiss, kissing Adam back.

You feel one of his hands trailing down your back, cupping your ass, and your breath stutters a little, and you can feel his grin against your lips.

Adam’s lips move down, leaving a trail of kisses down your jaw and to your neck, and you tilt your head back, baring your neck for Adam.

“Adam…” You give the smallest of moans, and you hear Adam give a chuckle.

“You like my kisses?” Adam asks, lips still pressed to your skin.

“Yeah.” You nod, eyes opening, and you pull back to stare at Adam with a smile.

Suddenly you hear talking from Sam and Dean outside, and you pull away from Adam.

“The fuckers. We were having a moment.” You sigh a little dramatically.

“We can always do more later, when they aren’t around. Or maybe when they’re asleep.” He winks. You give a smile, and move back to your seat as the Winchesters walk in.


End file.
